Headhunters/Gallery
Duck-Tective S1e3 dipper and mabel touching hands.png S1e3 duck-tective 1.png S1e3 duck-tective 2.png S1e3 duck-tective 3.png S1e3 duck-tective 4.png S1e3 duck-tective 5.png S1e3 mabel astounded.png S1e3 mabel skeptical.png S1e3 mabel ate toothpaste.png|"It was soo sparkly." Wax Figures S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png S1e3 mabel touches wax figure.png S1e3 dipper soos mabel scared.png S1e3 larry king.png S1e3 wax abraham lincoln melted.png S1e3 mabel touching grunkle stan's nose.png S1e3 mabel new wax figure.png S1e3 mabel with glue gun stuck to arm.png Mabel makes a statue S1e3 horse fairy princess.png|"It's part fairy princess and part horse fairy princess." S1e3 waffle with big arms.png|"How 'bout a waffle, with big arms!!" S1e3 grunkle pose.png S1e3 hammer.png S1e3 mabel goggles.png S1e3 mabel carving wax figure.png Wax Stan is born S1e3 soos holding food.png S1e3 line.png S1e3 wendy and dipper holding money.png S1e3 grunkle stan wax figure.png S1e3 shandra jimenez.png S1e3 free pizza.png S1e3 manly dan punching pole.png|"IN YOUR FACE!!!!" Wax Stan has been murdered! S1e3 duck-tective 6.png S1e3 duck-tective 7.png S1e3 dipper and mabel brushing teeth.png S1e3 goat.png S1e3 dipper pajamas.png S1e3 dipper angry.png S1e3 Sheriff Blubs First Appearance.png Skull Fracture S1e3 suspects board.png S1e3 headless stan wax figure.png S1e3 dipper holding 3.png S1e3 footprint.png S1e3 soos with axe.png S1e3 mabel holding axe.png|"Look we have an axe! Reap! Reap!" S1e3 grunkle stan stepping on coffin.png S1e3 dipper behind dumpster.png S1e3 dumpster.png S1e3 skull fracture.png S1e3 miner.png|"We don't serve miners." S1e3 fake ids.png|Mabel: *shakes fake ID* "Deedle deedle dee." S1e3 entering skull fracture.png S1e3 mabel seeing man on ground.png|"He's resting." S1e3 bats biker.png S1e3 bicepticus.png S1e3 crooked clock.png S1e3 cute biker.png Finding the suspect S1e3 list of suspects.png S1e3 old man mcgucket alligator.png S1e3 mikey r.png Accusing Toby Determined S1e3 gossiper.png S1e3 blubs and durland flashlights.png S1e3 deputy durland searching.PNG S1e3 toby determined on ground.png S1e3 toby determined hands in air.png S1e3 Toby Determined.gif S1e3 toby determined error 1.png S1e3 toby determined kissing cardboard.png S1e3 toby determined error 2.png Wax Stan's Funeral S1e3 wax stan funeral.png The Wax Figures are Cursed S1e3 wax figures 1.png S1e3 wax figures 2.png S1e3 haunted garage sale 1.png S1e3 haunted garage sale 2.png S1e3 wax figures 3.png S1e3 wax figures 4.png S1e3 wax figures 5.png S1e3 soos doorknob.png S1e3 wax figures 6.png S1e3 stealing stan's stuff.png S1e3 genghis khan.png S1e3 melting wax statue.png Melting the Wax Figures S1e3 shakesphere.png S1e3 mabel choked by wax arm.png S1e3 groucho.png S1e3 wax figure jumping into fireplace.png S1e3 wax coolio head 1.png S1e3 wax coolio head 2.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes with sword.png S1e3 dipper scared.png S1e3 dipper and sherlock holmes on sign.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes melting 1.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes melting 2.png Epilogue S1e3 wax shakespeare head.png S1e3 dipper holding wax head.png S1e3 grunkle stan smiling.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png S1e3 sheriff blubs and deputy durland.png S1e3 deputy durland scalded.png S1e3 rat with wax ear.png End Credits S1e3 mabel trying on sweaters.png Miscellaneous S1e3 wax figures character sheet.jpg S1e3 man 16 biker character sheet.jpg S1e3 bouncer character sheet.jpg Cute biker character sheet.jpg Category:Episode galleries